


His Omega

by Step_of_Faith



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step_of_Faith/pseuds/Step_of_Faith
Summary: Sakuma Ritsu was classified as a Beta. Normally, when growing up, most children would present their alignment while they are in middle school. Mao presented as an Alpha in his 2nd year of middle school. However, Ritsu didn’t present as anything while in middle school. This led him to believe that he was a beta, and that Mao would never see him as a potential mate later in life.





	His Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am here with my first ever Ensemble Stars fic! This is a MaoRitsu fic, and I hope you guys will like it. This fic was so lovingly beta'd by @/OceanSushi. Thank you dear!

 

 It was early morning, and sunlight seeped through a slit of the black curtain in a certain bedroom. The sunlight barely touched the edge of the bed, but just that amount is enough to stir a certain sleeping figure nestled between the covers.

This figure, clad in black-silk pajamas, moaned a couple of curse words. No way was he waking up this early in the morning, if he had anything to do with it. However, nature had other plans for him.

Traveling up the staircase within the household is another figure, with energy that could match a tiger. Sprinting his way up, he forced the bedroom door open as it rebounded with a loud bang.

The resting figure curled up in his bed, wishing that the loud noise would stop. Slurring, he said, “Nnn....Make it stop...”

“No way, Ritsu!” The energetic boy who bounded up the stairs replied. “It’s time to get up! Don’t forget, we have school today.”

The resting figure, Ritsu, could only moan some more and pull his blankets up even more. “Don’t wanna...”

The other boy put his hands on his hips and sighed. “Ritsu, don’t get me started. Doesn’t Knights have an early meeting today before classes begin? I figured you would have forgotten about it, but if you’re just trying to play hooky, forget it!”

He continued his little rant, as he went up to the sleeping figure. He leaned in close, and whispered, “Ritsu...if you don’t get out of the bed yourself, I’m going to tickle you.”

Ritsu’s eyes shot open. He didn’t like being touched, even if it was... “Maa~kun, don’t you dare...”

“Try me, Ritsu!” Mao grinned and jumped on Ritsu. He pinned Ritsu down to the bed by putting one leg on each side of Ritsu’s body. He then proceeded in his tickle attack by wiggling his fingers while reaching for Ritsu’s stomach.

Ritsu gasped. His eyes, now, both wide open and, sadly, awake. He started to heave small gasps and then a full-blown laughter after Mao had finally settled on Ritsu’s torso and brought his fingers up and down, without relenting.

“Ahh...Maa~kun...wait...I...*gasp*...I give! I give!” Ritsu closed his eyes as tears started leak from them.

Mao, seeing this was his victory, gave a proud huff. He stopped his attack and got off Ritsu so that he could get up.

“Come on Ritsu, go brush your teeth and what not while I pull out your uniform.” Mao went around the bed and started looking for Ritsu’s clothes for the day.

Ritsu moaned grudgingly, but got up in the end. He made his way to his personal bathroom and washed up for the day.

“Maa~kun is sooo...mean.” Ritsu said with a mouth full of toothpaste.

Mao popped his head into the bathroom, and said, “Hey...I wouldn’t be mean if you could just wake up like you should.”

Ritsu rinsed his mouth out, and grinned at Mao. “But isn’t it the _wife’s_ job to wake and dress their husbands?”

“Not if it’s you!” Mao retorted and moved towards Ritsu. “Stand still!” he demanded.

Ritsu did as he was told and stood still so that Mao could do his job.

He started by unbuttoning Ritsu’s top and removing it. He then proceeded to put on Ritsu’s school dress shirt and buttoned it up. Mao sighed.

“Ritsu, you really should be dressing yourself by now. How old are you again?”

“Mmmm....not old enough? But I like it when Maa~kun dresses me up!” Ritsu replied, earning another sigh out of Mao.

Mao looked at the clock briefly when he noticed what time it was. His eyes widened. “Crap! Ritsu we’re going to be late! Hurry and put your pants on! Move it!”

Ritsu lazily exited the bathroom with his pajama pants half on, so Mao could toss him his school uniform pants.

Mao then gathered up Ritsu’s schoolbooks and bag and started heading towards the door. “Let’s go, Ritsu!” He half-yelled.

Ritsu, finally finished putting on his pants and walked leisurely towards his door.

Mao, getting rather annoyed, walked back to Ritsu, grabbed his wrist and started rushing out the door.

Ritsu, trying to keep up with Mao’s movement, almost tripped while going down the staircase. After making it to the front door, Mao and Ritsu stopped for a brief second to catch their breath.

“Seriously,” Mao panted. “Why is your room upstairs when you hate walking up and down it?”

Ritsu just shrugged. He then proceeded to glomp Mao. Mao, knowing what it meant, heaved Ritsu up off the ground and secured him on his back.

“Sorry Ritsu, this ride might be a bit bumpy.” Mao mentioned, while picking up his pace.

Ritsu casually smiled. He decided not to make any small talk with Mao this time, so that Mao could concentrate on walking fast to school.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

Barely making it before the bell rang, they entered the school gate. Mao slumped down to the ground panting. “We...made...it...” Mao said.

Ritsu slid off Mao’s back and pat Mao on the head. “Good boy, Good boy. You’re such a good wife.”

Mao scoffed at that remark. “Hey! Don’t forget that I’m an _Alpha_! I’m not the one who becomes the wife.” He said while standing up, dusting off his pants.

Ritsu smirked. “But you’re my alpha right? That makes you my wife!”

Mao rolled his eyes. “Let’s just get to class already. You already missed your meeting with the other Knights members. I can already imagine Narukami scolding you when we get to the classroom.”

Ritsu smiled. Mao didn’t reject the idea of him being Ritsu’s alpha. He held Mao’s arm and walked to class with him.

Sakuma Ritsu was classified as a _Beta_. Normally, when growing up, most children would present their alignment while they are in middle school. Mao presented as an Alpha in his 2nd year of middle school. However, Ritsu didn’t present as anything while in middle school. This led him to believe that he was a beta, and that Mao would never see him as a potential mate later in life.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

Opening the classroom door, both Ritsu and Mao were greeted by a very, very stern Narukami Arashi.

“Ri...tsu...chan!” Arashi surly said while smiling mischievously. “Why weren’t you at the meeting today? Hmmm??”

Mao gulped. He glanced to his side to see Ritsu’s reaction, but all he saw was Ritsu stifling a yawn.

“Sorry Natchan, I forgot...” Ritsu said unapologetically.

Arashi rolled his eyes and stomped his way towards Ritsu. He then flicked Ritsu on the forehead. “You’re lucky that Ou-sama wasn’t here today, or the punishment would have been worse.”

Arashi than turned his head towards Mao. “Mao-chan, sorry that you have to get caught up in this kinda mess all the time.”

Mao just waved it off as if it was something that happens all the time. He filed his way towards his seat in the class.

Arashi grabbed Ritsu and dragged him over to his seat, which was right next to Arashi’s. “Ritsu,” he whispered. “Are you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed.”

Ritsu cocked his head to the side. “I feel fine? The same I u...usually am.” He said while yawning once again.

Arashi, a fellow beta, looked on with worry. Ritsu, who is normally pale, looked as if he had pink blush marks on his face. He wondered if Mao had noticed anything different with Ritsu when he got him up for school. Deciding to ask later, he sat in his seat, waiting for class to begin.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

After classes ended for the day, Mao went off to the student council office to do some work. Arashi and Ritsu headed off to the Knights practice room to have some impromptu practice sessions, even without Ou-sama around.

“Nee...why isn’t Ou-sama here anyways?” Ritsu questioned while poking Arashi on the side of his torso.

Arashi batted Ritsu’s fingers away. “Have you forgotten? Ou-sama is an omega and went into heat. He’ll be unable to come to school for some time. Give or take, he’ll be out for at least a week.”

Ritsu hummed in reply. After making it to the practice room, Tsukasa and Izumi were already waiting. “Hmph, you showed up for practice at least.” Izumi grumbled.

Sena Izumi, the sole alpha in Knights. Granted, he assumed that he was going to present as an omega, but fate decided that he was to be an alpha instead. He started doing some exercises while he kept glancing in Ritsu’s way.

Suou Tsukasa, one of the omegas in Knights. He’s the only first year in the group, and their King, Tsukinaga Leo, is always coddling him. Tsukasa, worried that Izumi might attack Ritsu out of spite, latched on to Izumi in a way to say, ‘Don’t cause trouble.’

Izumi glanced down at Tsukasa and rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to do anything.” He mumbles.

Arashi and Ritsu came out of their joint locker room wearing their gym uniform. The former started working on stretching exercises, while the latter just plopped his bum down on the ground doing some sitting stretches, if you could call them that.

Izumi then noticed how flushed Ritsu’s face was becoming. “Hey, Kuma-kun, shouldn’t you go the infirmary?”

Ritsu tilted his head. “Eh? I don’t feel sick or anything like that? Unless you want me to sleep on a comfier bed?”

Izumi rolled his eyes at that. “No, you idiot, your face is so flushed, you look like you might pass out any moment.”

Arashi moved towards Ritsu and pressed the back of his hand on Ritsu’s forehead. “You’re definitely hot. But you don’t feel lightheaded or sick?” Arashi questions.

Ritsu shook his head. “I don’t feel any different? Though, I do feel more tired than usual.” Ritsu nodded affirmatively.

Arashi didn’t press much more into it, and lent a hand to Ritsu to pull him up. From that moment on was when things started to get worse.

Ritsu, after being pulled up, started to wobble on his legs. “Eh?” Ritsu questioned himself. He started to feel dizzy, and he thought that maybe he just stood up too fast.

“Ritsu-chan? Are you sure you’re alright? I really think you should go to the infirmary. Sagami-Sensei might know what’s going on.” Arashi pleaded. From his eyes, he was definitely concerned.

Ritsu just moaned a reply, but before he could do anything else, he collapsed back down on the floor.

“Ritsu-senpai!” cried Tsukasa, as he rushed towards his senior. Izumi widened his eyes and backed away from Ritsu.

“Naru-kun, take Kuma-kun to the infirmary now!”

Arashi nodded his head and picked Ritsu up. He made a mad dash towards the infirmary.

Izumi turned towards Tsukasa, “Kasa-kun, get Kuma-kun’s belongings, and either find his older brother, or look for Isara. Tell them what is happening to Kuma-kun.”

Tsukasa nodded his head, and did as he was told.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

Finding Sakuma Rei was no easy task. Therefore, Tsukasa decided to head towards the Student Council office. At least, he knows where that is, and that was probably where Isara Mao would be located if he weren’t with Trickstar.

Tsukasa lightly knocked on the door to the student council. After he heard a quiet ‘come in’, he opened the door slowly. Even though he has an urgent matter at hand, he still couldn’t bring himself to act discordantly.

“I, I’m sorry to bother you at this time, but may I borrow you for a bit Isara-senpai?” Tsukasa asked quietly.

Mao looked up from his desk and walked towards Tsukasa. “Is something the matter, Suou?”

Tsukasa kept his head down, as a form of politeness. “Um...that is, Ritsu-senpai...he...he was taken to the infirmary-...”

Before Tsukasa could finish what he was saying, Mao grabbed his shoulders. “What happened? What’s wrong with Ritsu?!” He questioned, eyes widening with worry.

“Ah..that is...Ritsu-senpai...went into...heat?” Tsukasa all but whispered the last part.

This statement caused Mao to freeze up. He looked up at Tsukasa and tilted his head to the side. “Eh? He...what now?”

“Ritsu-chan went into heat.” Came a response from a little outside the doorway. Arashi, made his way into the office. “I figured Tsukasa-chan might have gone to look for you instead of Sakuma-senpai.”

“Narukami, what does he mean? Why would Ritsu go into heat? He’s a beta, isn’t he? No...wait...I’m pretty sure he is. I’ve known him for so long...So how...” Mao was definitely very confused at this point. There was no reason as to why Ritsu would go into heat if he was a beta, so why did he?

Arashi crossed his arms dignifiedly. “Well, according to Sagami-sensei, it looks like Ritsu-chan was a late bloomer. Apparently, there are some people who do present later than normal. That is what has happened to Ritsu-chan.”

Mao took a moment to process this information. _So does that mean Ritsu is an omega?_

“Ritsu is...is an...omega?” Mao seemed to not only question the others, but himself. He turned his head towards Arashi and Tsukasa, both nodding in confirmation.

“Well, now that you know, it seems that Ritsu-chan has been asking for you and well... knowing that you are an alpha doesn’t really help things right now. He wants you there, but at the same time, Sensei feels that you shouldn’t come in contact with Ritsu-chan until after his heat is over.” Arashi explained.

Mao, now realizing the situation at hand, froze up once more. He had been by Ritsu’s side for so long, it never occurred to him that Ritsu might end up as an omega. It felt natural to be by Ritsu’s side, but now, with Ritsu being an omega... can he really still stay by his side? Wouldn’t he be dangerous to Ritsu now?

“Mao-chan?” Arashi spoke, breaking through Mao’s thoughts.

“Sorry Narukami. I, I need time to think about all this. Um...will his parents pick him up?” Mao asked.

It was Arashi’s turn to cock his head to the side. “Eh? Mao-chan, don’t you know? His parents are overseas at the moment, so it’s just him and his brother at home. Honestly, did you not know?”

Mao smacked his head with his hand. “Ahh...yeah, you’re right. I can’t believe I forgot about that. Never-mind that, his parents are rarely home.”

Arashi chuckles slightly and flicks Mao on the head. “You can be forgetful sometimes. Well, it looks like we’ll either have to find Sakuma-senpai, or have someone else’s parents get him home.”

Tsukasa than got an idea. “Ah! I could have my driver come and pick us up. Our driver is a beta, so he won’t do anything to harm Ritsu-senpai and I’ll make sure that he gets in his house alright.”

Arashi brings his hand to his chin. “That does sound like a plausible idea. What do you think Mao-chan?”

Mao nodded. “Yeah, let’s...let’s do that.”

Arashi nodded and looked at Tsukasa, who also nodded back. Tsukasa then proceeded to the infirmary, and called his driver.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

The following days after Ritsu’s ‘heat’ incident passed by quickly. Ritsu was forced to stay at home, waiting his heat out. Even though he was in pain, and desperately needed to see or even hear Mao, Mao had not reached out to him.

After his heat had passed, he took a couple of days to recover from his initial heat. It was at that time Mao finally sent him a message on his phone. The message only read, ‘How are you doing?’

Ritsu frowned. He replied back with, ‘I want to see you. Can you come over?’ But Ritsu received no reply from him.

Lying on his bed, he curled and let out a small, “ _Baka_ …” from his lips.

During this time, Mao was trying to fix himself up with enough student council work as much as he possibly could. He was doing anything he could to try and not think about Ritsu and his predicament of being an omega.

When he received Ritsu’s reply, he wasn’t sure how to respond. Sure, he wanted to see Ritsu, and wanted to make sure that Ritsu was okay. But at the same time, he shrunk back. He was afraid that if he were to see Ritsu, he might do something that he would later regret.

To Mao, Ritsu has always been his childhood and best friend. They have known each other for years, and have always stayed by each other’s side. When he presented as an alpha back in middle school, he was afraid that his friendship with Ritsu would have taken a dive. He wasn’t sure if Ritsu was going to present as a Beta, Omega, or whatnot…In the end, Ritsu came out as a Beta as he never formally presented back in middle school.

Mao sighed. As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. He looked up at the door, and saw Arashi coming in.

“Sorry to come in unannounced, Mao-chan.” Arashi smiled.

Mao shook his head. “It’s fine. Come in, sorry if it’s kind of messy here.”

Arashi entered the office and sat on the chair near Mao’s desk. “Mao-chan, have you seen Ritsu-chan lately?”

Mao felt himself freeze up. Instead of replying with his voice, he just shook his head.

Arashi frowned. This concerned him dearly. “Mao-chan, are you…are you running away?”

Mao didn’t answer back immediately. He sat at his desk, staring at his work. He actually wasn’t sure how to reply to Arashi. Was he running away? If he was, what was he running away from? Was he running away from Ritsu? Or was he running away from the fact that he’s an alpha and Ritsu is an omega?

“Mao-chan?” Arashi asked, concerned.

“I don’t know, Narukami. I just don’t understand how to feel about all this.” Mao sighed. “I mean, I’ve known Ritsu for as long as I can remember, and I figured that Ritsu was going to be beta. I never figured that someone could be a late bloomer and present later on.”

“Yes, well…things like this can indeed happen. However, Mao-chan, I do not approve of you just ignoring Ritsu-chan like this. His heat ended a couple of days ago, and he is taking a couple of days to rest up and recover. But…BUT! That is no excuse for you not to visit him.” Arashi’s voice gradually turned louder as he spilled out all his thoughts.

Mao looked at him. He understood where Arashi was coming from, but at the same time, he still felt hesitant. “I…know that it’s no excuse. It’s just…I just can’t bring myself to see him right now.”

Arashi couldn’t take it anymore. Regardless of the fact that Mao was Ritsu’s childhood friend, Arashi was also Ritsu’s friend and unit mate. “Are you being serious right now? Is this how things are going to be now? Let Onee-chan give you some advice. If you keep distancing yourself from Ritsu-chan like this, you’re not the only person who is going to end up hurt.”

With that, Arashi stood up, bowed and took his leave, leaving a distraught Mao behind.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

A fortnight later, Ritsu was in bed looking through his phone. He hadn’t been in school for two whole weeks as Mao had not been coming to get him in the morning like he used to. Not even once.

Bringing his knees up to his chin, he stopped to stare at a picture of him and Mao from when he had entered Yumenosaki. He remembers what Mao had said that day…

_“Ritchan! When I enter Yumenosaki next year, I want to be in the same group as you!” Mao exclaimed._

_Ritsu looked surprised. “Ehhh? Really? You want to be in whatever group I am in?”_

_Mao nodded excitedly. “Yeah! Why not? I mean, we know each other, and wouldn’t that make it easier to be in the same group?”_

_“Hmmm…I’d like that idea.” Ritsu smiled at Mao._

However, things didn’t play out the way they had planned it. When Mao entered the school, he happened to make friends with Hidaka Hokuto, Yuuki Makoto, and Akehoshi Subaru. Because of that, they ended up forming their own group and it was approved by the student council very quickly.

Ritsu wonders if Mao even remembered what he had said to him that day they formed the group.

_“Hey Ritchan, Ritchan! Guess what!” Mao said excitedly. Ritsu turned to look at him from the bench he was laying on in the garden._

_“What?” Ritsu lazily replied, while struggling to sit up._

_“I’m in a group with three others in my class! We’re calling ourselves Trickstar!” Mao said happily with an ever-widening grin._

_Ritsu uncharacteristically widened his eyes. “Eh? Didn’t you want to be in the same group as me?”_

_Mao stared at him, and then laughed. “Oh, come on, Ritchan! We don’t have to be in the same group to still see each other. I think this is a new experience!”_

_Ritsu remained silent. Although he wanted to retort by asking if he remembered what he had said a year earlier, he instead smiled and congratulated Mao._

Dejected from recalling past memories, he decided to send Mao a message. ‘Maa~kun…do you not like me now?’

Thankfully, he received a reply pretty quickly this time. The message just read, ‘sorry, busy right now.’

It definitely wasn’t the answer Ritsu was looking for. He remained silent for some time until Ritsu lowered his head and his bangs covered his eyes. “Maa~kun…baka…,” his voice cracking.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

The day after, Ritsu resigned himself to waking up and started to actually get himself ready to go to school. If he missed anymore days, he’ll end up being a second year for a third year in a row.

But getting ready was easier said than done. He wasn’t sure which pair of pants he was supposed to wear as he just left his clothes lying around. He just ended up grabbing whatever he probably already wore before. With his parents still overseas, no one was really doing his laundry and Rei hadn’t been home in a long time.

By the time he had finally gotten himself ready, school had been in progress for at least an hour. He ended up just staying home and decided to wait until school was over for the day. He had at least messaged Arashi asking if Mao was going to be practicing with Trickstar, or going to the student council after school that day.

Arashi was quick to respond as usual, and his answer gave Ritsu some hope of meeting with Mao.

Mao, on the other hand, still hasn’t really thought about his relationship with Ritsu. He kept trying to busy himself with schoolwork, homework, and unit activities.

When he had received the message from Ritsu asking if he didn’t like Ritsu anymore, he felt a pain in his chest. He wasn’t sure if this pain was because of guilt from not talking to Ritsu, or if it was because Ritsu didn’t trust him enough to understand how he felt. He decided not to give the right answer, but simply say that he was busy and had no time to talk.

“Isara-kun.” Came a voice from behind him. He turned around to see the student council president, Tenshouin Eichi.

Mao stood up out of habit. “Ah! Kaichou! Is there something I can do for you?”

Eichi frowned. “Isara-kun, haven’t you been working on the budget list and other needless work for a while now? While I admire your work ethics, I feel that you need a break.”

Mao bowed his head. “Thank you for your concern, but I’m fine. I can still work more!” He emphasized.

Once again, Eichi frowned. “I don’t mean to sound rude or anything, but…did you have a fight with Ritsu-kun?”

Mao lowers his head even more. “No, we didn’t have a fight, per se. It’s just…right now, it’s kind of hard to talk to him. I just need some space.”

Eichi nodded his head in affirmation. “Well, I can certainly understand your need to think things through. It even surprised me when I heard that he was an omega. Ah! But don’t you worry, I’m not interested in Ritsu-kun like that.” Eichi says with a wink.

“Ka…Kaichou!” Mao said, while flustered.

Eichi chuckles. “Don’t stay too long. Make sure you go home on time today. Don’t think I don’t know that you have been staying way past school hours for the past couple of weeks.”

Mao nods his head in understanding. “Alright. I won’t take too long today.”

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

After what seemed to be like a couple of hours, Mao stood up and stretched. However, he had not noticed that the office door opened and closed without a sound.

While stretching, he felt someone push themselves literally on top of him. Letting out a high-pitched squeak in fright, he turned around to see who was leaning on him. To his utter surprise, he saw Ritsu just hanging on him.

“Ri…Ri…Ritsu! Wha-…What are you doing here?!” Mao freaked out even more, while moving away from Ritsu out of fright.

Ritsu frowned. “I’m here to see you, what else?” while looking at Mao with puppy dog eyes.

Mao stared at him for a moment before realizing the situation. “You know you can’t come in here without permission!”

Ritsu tilted his head cutely. “That’s never stopped me before. I always come here to look for you to go home together with me.” Ritsu started walking towards Mao. Mao backed away by reflex.

“There’s…there’s a reason now. So, next time, just let me know or something.” Mao mumbled while scratching the back of his head.

Ritsu stopped his advances and put on the most frustrated face he could muster. “Why do you think I’m here? It’s because you don’t reply me when I send you messages, and half the time you say you are busy.”

Mao looked at Ritsu guiltily. “Yeah, sorry about that. I really was busy though.” He then looked away. “I promise I’ll get in touch with you later, so why don’t you go on home for now, alright?”

Ritsu was not having it. He continued his advances and cornered Mao to the wall. “You…want me to go home? You want me to go back home after I walked all the way from home to see you?”

Mao, getting annoyed, fired back at Ritsu. “That’s not what I mean! I mean, ughh…Please, can you just let this go for now? I really need to get this budget list done.” Mao tried to pry Ritsu off, and away from him.

Ritsu definitely was not budging. “Maa~kun…do you hate me now? Is the fact that I’m an omega bothering you? Is that way you don’t want to come and get me in the morning anymore? Is that way you don’t want to see or talk to me anymore? Are you going to leave me too?” Ritsu was starting to get really angry, and began taking way more than usual.

Mao couldn’t respond to that. How could he have not made any attempt at trying to contact Ritsu to come up with a solution to their current predicament?. So he responded with what he could come up with.

“Ritsu…Ritchan, I…I just need time to think, that’s all. Please, just give me time.” Mao pleaded with Ritsu.

“Time? You want time? Maa~kun…Maa~kun has had a lot of time already. Hasn’t two weeks went by already? Even so, you want to take more time to think? Just answer me, Maa~kun… Do you hate me? Do you wish I wasn’t an omega?” Ritsu pushed his fists against Mao’s chest. “Do you…do you even like me?” Ritsu started to break down.

Mao looked sadly at Ritsu. He had no idea how much emotion, how much pain Ritsu had to bottle up within himself. Mao took a hold of Ritsu’s wrists and gently moved them away. “I don’t hate you. Of course I like you, why would you think I don’t? I mean, if I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t have put up with you for so long.”

“But Maa~kun wishes I wasn’t an omega right? Because if I weren’t, then you would still be coming to my house and letting me ride on your back on the way to school.” Ritsu whispered.

“I…I never said that you being an omega was bad, but…it just changes things a lot.” Mao replies back softly.

“Then, then you wouldn’t mind if I did this?” Ritsu bent his head down slightly and softly pressed a kiss to Mao’s lips.

Mao widened his eyes and let out a squeal. He hadn’t expected that to come about, and roughly pushed Ritsu away.

Flustered and panting slowly, Mao looked towards where Ritsu had landed. Ritsu had actually been pushed back far enough for him to lose his footing and hit his head on Mao’s desk. Mao’s eyes widened in shock. Not because of what Ritsu had just done, which he wanted to ask why he did such a thing, but the fact that he had hurt Ritsu.

“Sorry! Ritsu, I…” but Ritsu didn’t let him finish. Ritsu, after scrunching his face up a bit from the shock of hitting the desk and rubbing his head, he stood up quickly and headed for the door.

Mao still very flabbergasted, tried to get his composure together. “Wait…Ritsu…Ritchan, I’m…”

Ritsu stopped right as he put his hand on the doorknob. He then looked back at Mao. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Ritsu opened the door, and whispered, “Forgive me…”

Just like that, Ritsu had left…Ritsu had left him. Mao, still trying to make heads or tails of what had just happened, ran out the door. He just felt that if he didn’t stop Ritsu and apologize to him more sincerely, he might end up losing his best friend.

However, catching up with Ritsu was no easy task. Whenever Ritsu puts his mind to it, he can get where he needs to be very quickly. Ritsu had already exited the building, and was already near the school gate.

Dark clouds and thunder were approaching, and Mao didn’t care if he got caught in the rain at that moment. “Ritsu! Ritchan, please wait…” Mao begged.

Ritsu stopped when he reached the school gate. Ritsu turned around with eyes full of hurt, full of pain, and full of heartache. “Maa~kun…Maa~kun…you…you’ll never love me the same way as I love you. So don’t try to apologize for something you didn’t do wrong.” Ritsu turned his face away from Mao, and with the rest of the energy he had left, he ran. He ran from the school, and from Mao.

Mao could only stand there by the gate. He stared at the ground for some time until he felt raindrops falling onto his head.

Mao thought back to what Ritsu had just said. ‘ _you’ll never love me the way that I love you._ ’ He also recalled what Arashi had told him earlier on. ‘ _If you keep distancing yourself from Ritsu-chan like this, you’re not the only person who is going to end up hurt._ ’

True to Arashi’s words…not only did he hurt Ritsu, he also hurt himself. Mao slumped down to the ground as his legs gave way. He pushed Ritsu away. He pushed his childhood friend…his best friend…his…his what now? Mao just continued kneeling down on the ground in the rain, his bangs covering his eyes. Somewhere along the way, he lost his hair clip, but he couldn’t care less. He lost something even more important than that.

Standing behind Mao, a shape came into view, along with an umbrella. “You know, you’ll catch a cold if you continue to just sit out here, Mao-chan.”

Mao didn’t bother moving or acknowledging the person next to him. He just wanted to sit there, he felt that it was at least part of his punishment.

Arashi sighed while shaking his head. “Didn’t I warn you, Mao-chan. I told you that you’ll get hurt, but hurt someone else in the process.” Arashi kneeled down next to Mao.

Mao stayed silent. He didn’t deserve to talk back or anything. Arashi wasn’t sure how he could help right now, but he did know that at least giving him some shelter from the rain, and some moral support is all that he could really do. So they just stayed there in silence, while listening to the rain hitting the ground and the umbrella sheltering them.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

Ritsu ended up walking back home after his initial run. He had used up all his energy, and there was no saving him from this walk. His hair had all but stuck to his forehead and the sides of his face. His blood-red eyes had sunken in, and his heart was in shreds.

He hurt Mao. He shouldn’t have done something like that to Mao without his consent. Ritsu knows that. However Ritsu just couldn’t wait any longer. It was his fault for trying to rush things. It was his own fault that he lost the only person he had ever truly loved. It was also his own fault for leaving the house without his key. He was now stuck waiting outside on the porch.

He didn’t have to wait that long however, as Rei had just arrived home. Rei looked at his younger brother who seemed as if he had been to hell and back.

“Ritsu? What’s wrong? Did you forget your key again?” Rei hummed. He took out his own key and opened the front door.

After the front door opened, Ritsu walked inside without even so much as a ‘Hello’ or a ‘Thank You’ to Rei.

Rei had other plans though. He grabbed Ritsu’s tiny wrist and held him there. “Ritsu, I know something is wrong. Why won’t you tell me about it?”

Ritsu didn’t shake off his hand. Though, he did manage to spit out venomously, “My problem has nothing to do with the likes of you.”

Rei felt hurt by that comment. Sure he wasn’t always around for Ritsu nowadays, but he still cared for him an awful lot. In fact, he loved Ritsu as more than a brother, which is why he always ended up running to someone else to forget those sinful feelings.

Rei hugged Ritsu tightly. “I don’t know what happened, but whatever it was, it wasn’t your fault.”

Ritsu’s eyes widened at that. “Yes it was, it was all MY FAULT!” Ritsu yelled. He struggled to remove himself from his brother’s hold.

“Ritsu, you’re in distress. I can smell your omegan scent very powerfully. Did something happen between you and Isara-kun?” Rei continued to hold onto Ritsu, against Ritsu’s struggling.

“Why do you care? You never cared when you decided to leave for a year, and then you came back as an asshole! Always finding a new target, and never coming home.” Ritsu cried into Rei’s arms.

Rei felt horribly guilty. Of course he did. He let Ritsu down when he decided to study abroad for a year. “Ritsu, I needed time away from home to deal with my feelings. Please understand that.”

“Hmph” Ritsu rejected Rei’s reply, and once again tried to struggle out of Rei’s hold. “Take those feelings with you, and leave me alone.”

Rei sighed. He had enough of this. He pushed Ritsu to the side of the wall, grabbed both of Ritsu’s wrists tightly, and he did something that he thought would make Ritsu throw him across the room in rage.

His lips met Ritsu’s in a fierce battle. He kept trying to force Ritsu’s mouth open so that he could slide his tongue in.

“Hey…” Rei whispered to Ritsu. “Why can’t it be me instead of Isara-kun? Hmm? I’ll make you very happy.”

Ritsu didn’t reply back. He couldn’t reply back. It felt like his very soul had just left his body. When Rei broke the kiss, he looked up at Ritsu’s face. What he saw broke his heart. Ritsu’s eyes were lifeless with no light in them at all. Streams of tears poured from Ritsu’s eyes. Tears that had been within him for so long, that finally was let out.

Rei gasped. He reached for Ritsu’s cheek and brushed away one side of his tears. That’s when Ritsu regained his consciousness, and angrily pushed his brother off of him.

“Ughh! Get the hell off of me, you gross annoying bug!” Ritsu ran off, up the stairs. He looked back at his brother, “I hope you rot in hell.” Ritsu dashed towards his room, and shut his door with a loud bang.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

Mao and Arashi had finally left the school grounds, and were now sitting on a bench in a nearby park. Arashi went to the vending machine and grabbed two cans of hot coffee for the both of them.

“Here, drink up. You need to warm yourself up.” Arashi smiled.

Mao took the drink, and opened the top. He drank two sips before he put it down. The rain had finally let up for the day, and the umbrella was resting by their side.

“Care to talk about what had happened, Mao-chan?”

Mao looked at Arashi with a pained look in his eyes. “I…You, you were right. I ended up hurting both me and Ritsu because I didn’t want to think about anything, and just was running away from it all.”

Arashi hummed in acknowledgement and waited for Mao to continue.

“Ritsu, he…he kissed me and I pushed him away.”

“Did you hate it?” Arashi asked.

Mao shook his head. “It surprised me, but I didn’t hate it.”

“Oh my, no way! So does that mean, you don’t mind being kissed by a guy? Or is it just Ritsu-chan?” Arashi asked in a sing-song voice, smiling.

Mao looked confused for a minute. “No, I don’t think I like being kissed by guys, but…I think it was because it was Ritsu.”

“Hey, Mao-chan, do you like Ritsu-chan?”

“Of course I like him-…” Mao started, but Arashi cut him off by placing a hand in front of his face.

“No, I don’t mean like that. Let me rephrase my question. Are you in love with Ritsu-chan?” Arashi asked again.

Mao didn’t answer immediately, but he widened his eyes in realization. Did he love Ritsu? There was no mistaking it now. When Ritsu had kissed him earlier, he was surprised, but he didn’t hate it. Whenever Ritsu teased him, or said he loves him, even jokingly, it always made Mao feel special and happy. Whenever Ritsu smiled at him, he felt that there was nothing else better in the whole world. So did he love Ritsu? Yes, he did. Was he in love with Ritsu? It was a question he probably couldn’t answer before, but now he knew.

“Yeah, I love Ritsu. I’m in love with Ritchan.” Mao said confidently to Arashi, with a smile on his face.

Arashi smiled back. “Now that’s a smile that’s brighter than the sun!” Arashi took a drink from his coffee. “Now, the only thing left to do, is to figure out how you’re going to tell Ritsu-chan.”

It took Mao a second to process that in his head. Then, his smile turned into a frown. Would Ritsu even want to be with him now? After he had pushed him away?

“I don’t know if Ritsu will listen to what I have to say now especially after what I did to him.” Mao sighed dejectedly.

Arashi set his drink down and crossed his arms. “Mao-chan, what is your second gender?”

Mao looked at him and said, “I’m an alpha.”

Arashi poked his finger into Mao’s chest. “That’s right. You are an _Alpha_. If you can’t get him to listen to you willingly, use your presence as an alpha to get him to listen to you.”

Mao stared at Arashi. “You’re right. I am an alpha, and Ritsu is…Ritchan is _MY_ omega.” Mao smiles.

“Good luck, Mao-chan!” Arashi winked, making a peace sign.

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

A week had passed since that incident. Mao ended up staying home from school due to getting a cold. However, now he was back in action and raring to go.

He stood in front of Ritsu’s house. He was determined to go inside, wake Ritsu up like always, put his clothes together, go to school together, and talk about what they needed to talk about.

But before he could do any of that, Rei exited from the front door.

Rei noticed Mao and his expression darkened. “Isara-kun, it’s been a while.”

Mao nodded to Rei. “Yes, it has, Sakuma-senpai. I hope you have been well.”

Rei walked past Mao. “Hmm, yes, I have been doing rather well, however…I can’t say the same for Ritsu.” Rei glanced towards Mao and noticed the latter flinch.

“Isara-kun, care to join me for a bit?” Rei asked politely with probably the ‘nicest’ smirk on his face.

Mao figured that he would need to get past this obstacle first before he could get to his main goal. Mao nodded, and accompanied Rei. “Please lead the way.”

Rei led them to the same park that Mao and Arashi had been in just a week prior. “I figured we should speak on mutual grounds, after all, we’re both Alphas.” Rei spoke.

Mao nodded in agreement. “What is it that you wish to talk to me about?”

Rei walked towards a cherry blossom tree that was on its way to blooming, but not quite there yet. “You know, I’m jealous of you. You’re all Ritsu has ever talked about after I came back from studying abroad.”

Mao stayed silent and let Rei continue what he was saying.

“It was always Maa~kun this, Maa~kun that. He even talked about how excited he was when you presented as an alpha. You know this right? That Ritsu always wished that you were going to present as an alpha, and low and behold, you did.” Rei paced around the tree, and then back to the spot he was at, looking Mao directly in the eyes.

“Ritsu is my beloved younger brother. I’m not going to lie, I love him. I’m in love with him, in a not-so-brotherly manner. You think it’s gross right? However, our parents encourage pure blood bonds. Since Ritsu has now presented as an omega, I can definitely stake my claim on him.” Rei walked towards Mao.

Coming ever closer, Mao felt like he needed to step back, but doing so would just show his fear and weakness.

“I asked him why it had to be you. Why can’t it be me? I’m related to him, and I know him best…is what I would have liked to say, but I don’t know him at all. He’s not the same boy I used to know before I studied abroad. You must have changed him somehow, and for that, I’m not sure if I despise you for it, or am grateful for the change.”

Rei came even closer to Mao, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Did you know? I forced a kiss on Ritsu, and all he did was cry.”

When Mao heard that, his blood ran cold. His eyes darkened, and he grabbed Rei by the collar. “If you love him so much, why the hell did you force something on him that he didn’t want?” Mao snarled at him.

Rei blinked. “Well, if YOU love him so much, why don’t you claim him as yours. If you don’t, I will force him to bond with me, and then you won’t be able to do anything about-…”

Before Rei could finish that sentence, a fist came flying at his face, but without direct impact.

“You’re right. I do love him. I know now that I am in love with him, and I want to be with him. However, I am not YOU. I will not hurt him again, and if he doesn’t want to be in a relationship with me after I confess, than by all means, I won’t force him on it.” Mao yelled at Rei.

Rei pushed Mao’s fist away from his face. “You do realize that Ritsu is an omega now? Others will definitely try to get in his pants. Would you still want that if your relationship doesn’t work out?”

Mao pondered for a moment. “Yes, I know Ritsu is an omega now. If he doesn’t want to be with them, than I will continue to protect him as an alpha, as his childhood friend. I’ll gladly watch over him, even if he doesn’t want to be with me.”

Rei listened intently to Mao. Mulling over what he wanted to say to Mao, he sighed with a smile. “Well, what are you waiting for? You better go get your omega before someone else does.”

Mao blinked at Rei. Was Rei giving up? Or was this Rei’s way of trying to get Mao to man up and confess to Ritsu. Whichever it was, he nodded towards Rei, and sprinted off towards Ritsu’s house.

Rei watched as Mao ran off. He smiled sadly, but hoped that everything works out nonetheless.

He walked off towards the side of town where houses were surrounded by fences. “I hope Kaoru-kun won’t mind a freeloader today. Ku fu fu fu~”

 

~o~o~o~o~

 

When Mao finally made it to Ritsu’s house, he found the door unlocked as usual. He ran up the stairway towards Ritsu’s room. When he got up there, he found that the bedroom door was already open. But there was no Ritsu in sight. He figured that Ritsu must have already left, and sprinted back down the stairs, making sure to turn the lock knob on the door before he left.

The sky had turned a nasty gray, and rain had already started pouring. Without an umbrella, he ran as fast as he could to try and find Ritsu.

Meanwhile, Ritsu was walking slowly with an umbrella in one hand while he heading towards school reluctantly. ‘Getting up early for once, I deserve some praise.’ he thought to himself.

No cars, nor students passed by. Just the sound of rain hitting the umbrella. Ritsu was humming one of Knights songs. ‘ _Silent Oath_ ’

He then started singing excerpts from the song itself.

_“Suddenly… the gentle wind flutters your hair…”_

_“Moonlight, because I will disappear…”_

_“A ‘Silent Oath’ here in an eternity of purity, Never being expressed… these words hidden in my heart, Together with this sword I have offered to you, this key I have locked myself with, Is a proud and painful oath.”_

_“Moonlight, this world filled with struggle.”_

_“The moon reflected in your eyes…”_

_“This key I’ve locked my heart with…”_

As he sang that last bit, his voice started cracking. His shoulders were trembling. But before he could do anything else, a great ball of energy came rushing towards him and hugged him from behind. Saying his name over and over again.

“Ritsu…Ritsu…Ritchan…Ritchan…” Mao held onto Ritsu for dear life. He clutches on to him tightly, closing his eyes as he nuzzles his head on Ritsu’s back.

“Ritsu…I…I love you, I love you so…so don’t leave me, please.” Mao stuttered, struggling to prevent his voice from cracking.

Ritsu stood still. His umbrella had been thrown quite a distance due to the sheer impact of Mao crashing into Ritsu. Ritsu wasn’t sure if Mao was trying to console and make up with him, but the alpha scent that Mao was sufficient to reveal what Mao was really feeling.

At that moment, Ritsu thought it was way too ‘out-of-character’ for the Maa~kun he knew. He started crying. He cried so hard, it was probably a decade’s worth of tears. He could only keep uttering “Maa~kun, Maa~kun” over and over again.

Mao also started to cry after hearing Ritsu cry, and he hugged Ritsu tighter. Afraid that if he ever loosened his hold, Ritsu might disappear.

After staying like that for a moment, Ritsu’s legs started to buckle, and they both collapsed to the ground.

“Maa~kun, Maa~kun…I…I love you Maa~kun! Don’t leave me please!!” Ritsu cried out, his omegan scent filling the air around them. Tears streamed down Ritsu’s face endlessly.

Mao slowly turned Ritsu to face him. He gently touched Ritsu’s face with the palms of his hands. He sniffed, and smiled up at Ritsu’s face. “Ritchan…”

Then, in what seemed like eternity, but was actually just seconds later, Mao initiated their first ‘official’ kiss. It was a soft, chaste kiss, one that spoke all sorts of feelings. Ritsu’s eyes widened at the first touch, but gradually closed his eyes.

Mao slowly moved his hands so that one was cradling the back of Ritsu’s head, and the other had moved to hold Ritsu’s back gently, but firmly. Ritsu just kept his fists clenched on Mao’s shirt, not wanting to let go, hoping that this wasn’t a dream.

They stayed there in the pouring rain for what seemed like forever. Neither wanting to let the other go, but in the end, staying in the rain would just get them both sick…again.

Mao broke off the kiss, but smiled warmly. He stood up, and held a hand for Ritsu to hold. Ritsu looked up at Mao, and while sniffling, grabbed onto Mao’s outstretched hand while smiling back.

For once, Mao thought that he didn’t mind skipping school that day.

He walked with Ritsu back to Ritsu’s place, unlocking the door with Ritsu’s key. They both ended up taking separate showers, and Mao ended up wearing a change of Ritsu’s clothes.

They both ended up on Ritsu’s bed, just cuddling, and snuggling up with one another. Ritsu’s head of hair was tickling Mao’s neck as Ritsu was nuzzling him. Mao kept one arm around Ritsu’s waist to ensure that Ritsu was close by his side.

Mao looked down towards Ritsu, and smiled warmly. “Ritchan…” Mao softly spoke.

Ritsu hummed in reply, not really wanting to ruin the good moment.

Mao pressed a kiss on Ritsu’s head and said, “I love you, my only Ritchan.”

Ritsu smiled warmly and nuzzled Mao harder. “Maa~kun…”

“Hmmm?” Mao hummed, while petting Ritsu’s head, smoothing down his hair.

Ritsu looked up at Mao and beamed, “I love you, _my alpha_.”

With that, they share another soft, cherished kiss that neither of them wanted to break.

Mao knew that no matter what, he would always, always love Ritsu, and Ritsu will always be _his omega_. He couldn’t wait to share his life with him, and start a new chapter of their lives.

  
Reluctantly parting from their kiss, they both enjoyed each other’s company and dreamt of sweet bliss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have like....no clue how Trickstar actually came together lol...
> 
> Once again, I do hope you enjoyed this, and do let me know how you liked it.
> 
> You can also find me on twitter, @xkiyominationx


End file.
